the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Board-tans/d
/d/ - Hentai/Alternative Board created October 6th, 2003. Appearance /d/-tan is most often depicted as a tall, busty woman with a mass of green tentacles for hair, two horns, a third eye (going vertically) on her forehead, and usually with at least two erect dicks sticking out from between her legs. Her skin tone varies between white and lime green, red stripe markings are also sometimes shown on her cheeks, but they are usually a neglected trait. Though her most common garment is a laced up corset with garter belt, she has no consistent outfit and usually appears in the nude. A "/d/" marking can usually be found somewhere on her skin. Personality In general, /d/ is friendly and tolerant of others' preferences, but that doesn't stop her from handing out new fetishes like candy on Halloween. She is surprisingly good with children since /d/ has a no loli/shota rule. She's often shown to own and operate a sex toy shop. Powers /d/ has the power of transformation, she can turn into any biological form that she can imagine, she also has the power to know and enact anyone's fetish. However, she cannot access her full powers during the day due to her third eye only opening at night. During the day she is limited to only making minor cosmetic changes (hair, horns, skin) without the power of the third eye. She must also stay at least partially human in order to maintain control and will also start losing control when there's too much mass or she becomes extremely aroused. Relationships No boards are safe from her perverse adventures, some enjoy them, others just get raped by her. She is on very good terms with /co/ and /tg/ who usually enjoy her antics. Enjoys teasing and violating /a/ and /v/ anally. /x/ fears /d/ as a succubus and has had numerous sexual encounters with her. /d/ was also the first to really greet /mlp/-tan, albeit with the usual dicking. /mlp/ seems to really enjoy /d/'s company and /d/ is one of the few board-tans that doesn't hold any malice towards her. They even went to the Winter Ball together. She is often included in various /co/verse settings as either /co/nrad's neighbor, an erotic fiction writer, or a porn movie producer/actor. She is like a local legend and source of fear among teenagers turning 16 or 18 as that's when they can expect their first visit from her. In the context of the /d/verse, she is the leader of the /d/ Team, whom Fistress is on loan to. Deelette Deelette is the daughter of /co/lette and /d/-tan, created after years of pics being drawn of /d/-tan fucking /co/lette in various ways. She has /co/lette's brown skin and /d/'s tentacle hair, the color of which is sometimes black with a white tentacle in the middle, or dark green. Deelette is enthusiastic, optimistic, kindhearted, and deeply confused by the powers she inherited from her "dad" since she has no idea how to use them or what they are about. She is totally obvious to the often times sexual nature her powers exhibit, mistaking them for something completely innocent or using them in innocent ways (like using tentacles to give more hugs). /d/ thinks she's adorable, but has no idea what to do with her at "home". /co/lette has no idea what to do with her either since mixing other board-tans with a different board's OC creates a number of paradoxes. Deelette attends a monster kid school and has multiple monster friends. She also has a few board-tan friends in /c/, /jp/ and s4s, who enjoy anything from playing with dollies to going on fantastic voyages in and around the upper third of /d/'s body. Category:Board-tans